


Adventures of MJ and Pupkit

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, bee and puppycat au, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Myungjun was on his way back home when he came across an animal that looked part dog and part cat.That's normal, right?





	Adventures of MJ and Pupkit

**Author's Note:**

> This au has been cooking up for awhile ever since i got into this ship (which was quite some time ago). :')

Myungjun got fired that day, up until then he was working as a barista at the nearby cafe, but one too many slip-ups got him the boot. He was walking through the rain when something knocked him down. Face planting on to the wet pavement, he groaned in agony. Looking up, he found some kind of animal. It was a cat- wait no dog? He wasn't sure, it had ears like a cat but had a tail of a dog's. But most importantly of all:

“It's sleeping,” Myungjun muttered in disbelief. The rain got heavier and he felt guilty from thinking of leaving the animal. He picked it up and brought the catdog- puppycat? (He's going to come up with a name later) to his house. 

He shook off the water droplets from his umbrella and unlocked the front door. 

“Honey, I'm home,” he sang, closing the door with his foot. “Dongmin, come out here.”

His roommate trudged out of his room. “What do you w- what is that?”

“A new pet!”

“I will personally slaughter you where you stand.”

“Don't be rude, he's our pet now!” Myungjun showed him off. 

“We're not allowed pets here! What if Sanha sees?”

“Well, we'll hide him!” 

“We can't!” 

Myungjun pressed the still sleeping animal to the side of his face and made puppy eyes at him. “Pwease?”

“You're impossible, fine.” Dongmin caved. “You’re three years older than me and yet I feel like I’m talking to a ten year old.”

Myungjun ignored his comment. “What should we name him?” 

“He looks like a dog and a cat, so, Pupkit?” Myungjun hummed in agreement. They heard the doorbell ring, Dongmin walked over to the door and opened it as he picked up Myungjun’s umbrella. Myungjun laid pupkit beside him on the couch and stroked his fur. Pupkit purred and snuggled into Myungjun’s side. Myungjun’s heart melted from the overflowing cuteness. He overheard Dongmin’s awkward greeting to their neighbour Jinwoo. Myungjun continued to pet Pupkit before he heard a yelp (Jinwoo's) and a screech (Dongmin's) before the sound of a door slamming shut, and fast, heavy footsteps resonating throughout the apartment.

“I got some crotch ice for you crotch! I'm shoving it under the door!” he heard Dongmin yell. The door opened and closed, and Dongmin returned, carrying a tray of lasagna and Myungjun's now extended umbrella, beet red. 

“You know Dongmin, if you want to get Jinwoo to like you, how about not shooting him in the dick with my umbrella.” Dongmin flopped onto the couch, face down next to him. Myungjun heard his muffled voice say something. “I'm sorry, what?”

Dongmin lifted his face. “I said, I was trying to flirt and accidentally pressed your umbrella's button.” Myungjun lost it and laughed, hard. Dongmin whined and tried to get him to stop. Myungjun kept laughing until he felt Pupkit move. He stiffened and glanced down, he found a big pair of brown eyes staring back at him. 

“Oh! You’re awake,” he commented, Pupkit seemed to frown at him, but Myungjun wasn’t exactly sure.

“You woke him up with that witch cackle of yours,” Dongmin said. Pupkit leapt off the couch and wandered over to the casserole that was placed on the coffee table.

“He must be hungry,” Myungjun said as he got up.

“Can he eat the lasagna?”

“I dunno, it shouldn’t be too bad.” Myungjun studied the food, pupkit started to paw at his legs. 

“If he dies, it’s your fault.”

“He is ours.”

“I never agreed to co-ownership,” Dongmin said.

Myungjun heard pupkit say something. “He said you gave him the name wait-” he stared at the little animal. 

“Myungjun, why does Pupkit sound like a fricken vocaloid and why do you understand him?”

“No clue,” Myungjun went back to serving out the casserole. “Maybe it’s some sort of connection thingy…”

“That doesn’t explain anything!” Myungjun shrugged and handed Dongmin and Pupkit a plate each. 

The three of them ate quietly until Myungjun mentioned he got fired, big mistake. Myungjun didn’t think he could see a soul exit one’s body; but he did, and it was Dongmin’s. Myungjun was made to promise him that he would visit the temp tomorrow morning, so that he could at least have some cash to pay his half of the rent and to care for Pupkit. He picked up Pupkit and walked to his room. 

Pupkit had already fallen asleep when Myungjun got in bed, despite his small body, he placed himself in a way that wouldn’t let Myungjun lie down properly. Myungjun accepted his fate and slept at the bottom of his bed. 

 

…

 

Myungjun woke up with a start, rubbing out the sleep in his eyes, he unlocked his phone to check the time. 

“Shit,” he muttered, he was late. He raced back and forth as he tried to get dressed. He ran out the door and over to the temp office. 

He walked into the office and greeted his employer, the man acknowledged him and started to run through with the process Myungjun knew all too well. The employer's spiel was cut off by a phone call, he apologized before turning his back towards Myungjun. Myungjun clasped his hands together and stuffed them in-between his thighs, he glanced around to register his surroundings, his leg bouncing while he waited. His eyes landed on the bowl of candy that was placed far too near to him. He realised he didn't eat breakfast and tried to ignore the grumblings of hunger that took over his stomach. Myungjun contemplated before reaching out to pick up a purple coloured candy. He must've blacked out; because before he knew it, the entire bowl of candy was empty. He stared at the bowl and at the man who swiveled back to face him after ending his call. Myungjun wasn't sure if it was because of the nerves or the sugar rush that was coursing through his veins; but he left the office only after spewing some nonsense to his employer that went along the lines of “you took too long, now your candy’s gone, that's what happens, ba-kow!”. 

Myungjun hung his head as he kicked at a can while he went over his options to pay his rent. He came by a dumpster that was next to a pet shop and thought about the possibilities of finding some sweet merch to give to Pupkit. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby and jumped into the dumpster, he found some toys for his pet and brought them home. 

Myungjun unlocked his door and found Pupkit awake; Pupkit noticed and bounded to him. Myungjun walked to the kitchen sink and washed the toys until the smell of dumpster was non-existent. He laid the toys in front of Pupkit so he could play, and went to the bathroom to clean himself. Once he was out, freshly changed, he slumped on his couch and watched Pupkit play. Pupkit stopped tackling the little mouse toy and leaped onto Myungjun's lap, and nestled himself onto Myungjun's tummy. Myungjun groaned in pain from the unexpected weight. 

“What am I going to do, Pupkit?” Myungjun sighed out loud. Pupkit lifted his head, flicking his ears. “I had to dumpster dive for your toys because I didn't even try to get the job,” Myungjun groaned some more and flopped to his side, making Pupkit jump off. Pupkit stood on his hind legs and pawed at Myungjun's cheek, trying to get his attention. Myungjun snapped out of it, “what is it?” He asked. 

Pupkit moved away from him, he tapped at the little bell that hung from his collar and a light illuminated the apartment and Myungjun saw him pull out a letter? Myungjun started screaming.

“How? Wha-!?” Myungjun could have said more, but Pupkit had already jumped back on him to place his paw on top of his mouth to silence him. Myungjun took the letter and read it.

“Moon Bin is your real name?” Pupkit nodded. Myungjun read the entire letter, it talked about some sort of job that Pupkit- Bin needed to do. 

“Should I call you Bin then?” Pupkit nodded again and pressed his paw to the paper. A portal opened above the two and Myungjun felt his body become weightless and saw his apartment disappear from sight. 

They landed in some sort of room that had a large screen. Myungjun scanned the place, his mind was a mess of confusion. He may or may not have let out a shriek when a face materialised on the screen. It wasn't a face per say more like two dots and a bracket; never less, Myungjun was in more shock when the screen greeted Bin. 

“Good afternoon, Bin!” The screen then looked at him. “Hello there stranger, I am Tempbot and due to heightened security measures we can't allow intruders here. Prepare to be incinerated.” Tempbot opened its mouth and a gulf of flames erupted. Bin crossed in front of Myungjun and shouted at Tempbot. Myungjun heard him say “No, stop, he's a friend!”. Tempbot closed its mouth and apologized.

Myungjun felt his body nearly go into cardiac arrest and needed to sit down, he watched Bin converse with Tempbot, if not talking and nodding counted as conversing.

“You ready to take up the job?” Tempbot asked, Bin gestured to Myungjun.

“Oh sure!” Myungjun replied.

“Well then, let's get you into your uniform outfits.” More light illuminated around Myungjun, he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them when the light faded. He glanced down at himself, he was wearing some sort of onesie and helmet that likened him to Bin's appearance.

“Oh no… I don't like this outfit!” He complained. Myungjun sulked as he followed Bin through Tempbot’s mouth; because Tempbot also has a teleport function there apparently. 

They exited out onto a planet made of glass. Myungjun peered into it and saw an active aquarium. They kept walking until they came across a big fish. It was crying.

Bin explained that they had to keep Wallace (the fish) company until his mother came back.

“I miss my mama,” he lamented. Myungjun heard Bin mutter about how the mother's only been gone for 5 minutes.

“Do you want to eat?” Myungjun asked.

“No.”

“A nap?”

“No.”

“He's so sad,” Myungjun whispered. “Then what do you want us to do?” 

“Will you tell me a story?” Wallace asked. Myungjun heard Bin make a noise and saw his bell illuminate again and project an image. 

Bin started to sing a story about an outlaw who was in love with a Princess, they planned to meet in the palace gardens one night but the outlaw found himself in a trap and the magic that supposed to capture him instead turned him into a monster allowing him to escape.

The projection dissolved and Myungjun snapped out of whatever trance Bin had put him in. 

“And then what?” Wallace sniffed.

_ That's it,  _ Bin said.

“That sucks,” Wallace sighed. Myungjun noticed his eyes turned black. “And very interesting.” 

Myungjun watched the fish's body open wide and a contorted body slithered out. Myungjun ran for his life.

“I knew it was you,” The monster said, “pretending it's just a fairy tale. Letting children look up to him but he's in reality an awful monster.” It turned its face and Myungjun saw it had two mouths, full of razor sharp teeth. Before he could react, the monster had shot out his tongue and grabbed Bin. 

“Let him go!” Myungjun demanded, the bell on his outfit started to glow and a sword materialized. He ran towards the monster, he tried to cut the tongue. The monster moved too fast for Myungjun to make a clean cut. He had no choice but to jump and cling on to it. He swung at it but missed.

_ Use the sword like a sword!  _ He heard Bin yell.

“Don't tell me what to do!” Myungjun yelled as he managed to slice through the monster’s tongue. Myungjun grabbed Bin and rolled the both of them away. “What do now?” 

_ Kiss me! _

Myungjun blew raspberries, “What’s that going to do?”   
_ Trust me! _

“Okay fine.” Myungjun pressed his lips on the top of Bin’s head. To his horror, light surrounded his pet and a non-animal silhouette appeared. When the light died down, there where Myungjun’s recently adopted pet once stood, was a really tall guy. 

“Bin?” Myungjun asked.

“Yep!”

“Oh my God!” was the only thing Myungjun managed to say. The monster screeched which shocked him out of disbelief.

“Give me the sword!” Bin yelled, Myungjun squeaked as he handed Bin the sword. He watched him run back to the monster, swiftly beheading it. The monster dissolved on impact and Bin walked back to Myungjun. 

 

The sound of Tempbot opening its mouth made Myungjun follow Bin, he scanned the man in front of him, Myungjun was still not sure what to make of the fact that his pet who looks part cat and part dog, who sounds like a vocaloid (in which he could understand), has now turned into an unreasonably tall guy. He didn’t have enough time to think as he found himself back on his couch in his shared apartment. 

He finally found his voice after a couple minutes of awkward silence. “So uh… Bin? You were actually in disguise?”   
“Yep.”

“Are you going to keep this appearance?”   
“No.”   
“I see…” Myungjun pursed his lips together. “What about Dongmin?”

“He can’t know.”   
“Ah… So you can only change into your human form if I kiss you?”

“Looks like it.”

“Are you comfortable with that form during the missions?”   
“Yes.”   
“Cool!” Myungjun didn’t know what else to do, before he could suggest something. Another light pulsated and in place was a wad of cash, Myungjun gasped when he saw it. Bin took some out and gave the majority to Myungjun. Thanking him, Myungjun counted the amount and was surprised about the total. Bin got up.

“Wait! Are you going to change back now?”

“I have to,” Bin said.

“You can be in human form around me, you know that right?”   
“Yes I do.” Myungjun stayed quiet. 

“You can use my real name around me, just not in public. I don’t want you to get in danger.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Bin smiled at him, Myungjun needed to lie down, the whole day was too much. Myungjun watched Bin turn back into Pupkit; he then heard a crash. Alarmed he looked up to see Dongmin staring at him, mouth wide open, groceries all over the floor. Myungjun’s heart skipped a beat.  _ Oh no,  _ Pupkit hid behind his legs.

“Myungjun, what in the actual fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> no clue where i'm going with this but i wanted to post a myungbin fic so  
> thank you for reading? :'D
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
